


Pregnant?

by Lmv16



Series: Albert/Skye Canon Story [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmv16/pseuds/Lmv16
Summary: Prompt.Does he know about the baby?





	Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt received by my second request! Oh, this is so exciting! Finally a new story in canon era, so it serves as a sequel to Strike! In a way.  
> This has been written by the request of @carry-onmy-wayward-destiel hope you like it, my dear!  
> #8. Does he know about the baby?

Skye DaSilva rocked backwards and forwards on her heels as she waited for someone to answer the door. Her mind was reeling, and she felt nauseous, and like a thousand things were trying to fly through her head all at once. She knocked again, and this time the door opened within a few seconds.

Jack Kelly stood on the other side of the door. Upon seeing his old friend, he smiled widely. “Skye! I haven’t seen you since your wedding!” he exclaimed, opening his arms to hug her.

“Hey, Jack,” Skye said quietly, accepting his hug. “Is Katherine here?” she asked.

Jack shook his head, “Nah, she’s at the Sun, doing her reportin’ duties,” he said. “Why, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just, uh… Wanted to talk to her,” Skye backed away, as if to leave. “I’ll… I’ll come back later.”

“Skye,” Jack said, stopping her in tracks. “Elise. What’s wrong?”

Skye looked up, meeting Jack’s hazel eyes. They had never been all that close. His best friend had been Crutchie, er, Andrew, and hers had been Race. Anthony. Whatever. Now that they were older, most of them were going by their actual names; nicknames were only really used when the old group was together. This rarely happened, however. None of them lived at the lodging house, anymore. Jack was now married to Katherine, and, at nineteen years old, Skye was married to Albert. Most surprising was Race’s secret relationship with Spot. Their relationship was illegal, but they loved each other, and none of them could bare to see them separated.  
Skye sighed, “I’m pregnant,” she finally said.

Jack grinned, “Skye, that’s amazing!” he exclaimed. And then he caught site of her face, of the look in her eyes. She seemed scared. “Why do you look so scared? You both have good jobs, you’re not unmarried, no one will talk about this,” he said.

“I know,” Skye said, “But we’re only nineteen! I know we got married young, and everything, but I thought that we’d have a few years before we started having kids! You and Katherine have been married an entire year longer than Albert and I, and you guys don’t have a baby yet!” she exclaimed. “I’m only nineteen…” she broke off, backing up against a wall and sliding down it.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s this all about?” Jack asked, coming over to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. He’d always seen his only girl newsy as his little sister; seeing her go to the refuge back during the strike was an image that still haunted him.

“I don’t know! Hormones, I think? I don’t know, the doctor just told me that while I’m pregnant, my emotions will be all messed up,” she said, sniffing.

“Skye, this is still a good thing. You’re pregnant! You’re bringing a new life into this world!” Jack was obviously more excited than she was. “Albert must be so excited!”  
Skye didn’t answer him. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

“Skye,” he said, a warning tone in his voice, “Does he know about the baby?” he asked.

Skye shook her head.

“You have to tell him, Skye,” Jack said gently.

“I know I do,” she answered. “I’m just scared that he won’t want this baby. We’ve never talked about it, before.”

“Why wouldn’t he want the baby? Albert’s great with kids! Don’t you remember, just a few months before I left the lodging house, Romeo brought in that little five-year-old? Albert practically adopted that kid,” Jack said. The child he spoke of was little Stickers. His parents had both died in a fire, leaving him an orphan with nothing but a little packet of stickers he’d been playing with when the fire started.

“I’m still surprised that he didn’t actually adopt him when we got married,” Skye said, sniffling. “But Stickers was five; a child. This is a baby. And he’s going to have to deal with seven and a half months of me being hormonal, and then he’s going to have to deal with a newborn and crying and diapers, it’s completely different!”

“But it’ll be your child,” Jack said. “You saw how he was with a random child; he’ll be amazing when it’s his. You need to tell him, Skye. Today.”

“I know,” Skye said quietly. “I just… I had been sick, and then I went to the doctor today, and… and, I panicked. I thought Katherine could tell me what to do.”

“Albert loves you, Elise. I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen a man love his wife more than he loves you. And I got to watch it happen in front of me, from when you guys were twelve years old,” Jack said. “I’d be willing to bet money that he’s going to be so excited about this baby. And he’ll be even more excited because it’s a life that you and he made together. You don’t need to be scared of his reaction, Skye. I’m sure of it.”

Skye nodded her head and took a deep breath. “You’re right,” she finally said. She stood up, Jack standing with her. “Guess I should be getting home, tell Albert the news. Tell Katherine I said hi, yeah?”

“I will,” Jack agreed. He pulled the younger girl into his arms, “Congratulations, Skye. Albert’s going to be so excited.”

Skye returned the hug before pulling away, “I hope so.” She paused at the door. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack just sent a single nod to her, a smile pulling his lips up and his eyes warm.

Only ten minutes later, Skye stepped into her apartment. It was small, only two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a tiny living room and kitchen area. It was small, but Albert and Skye loved it; it was their first home together, purchased with money that they’d been saving for months. And now it was about to house one more person.  
“Skye? That you?” Albert called from the bedroom.

“Yeah!” Skye called back, “Can you come out here? I have to tell you something!”

“Yeah, hang on!” Skye sighed at sat at their dinner table. It was small, only holding four people, but for now it would work. “Alright, what’s up?” Albert appeared out of their bedroom, his tie no longer on, and his shirt untucked from his pants.

Skye took a deep breath, “Albert, I know we never talked about it, but, how do you feel about having kids?” she asked.

Albert shrugged, “Never really thought about it,” he admitted, sitting down next to her. “Figured we’d wait a few years, though, before we really started thinking about it. Why?”

Skye suddenly became scared again. Oh God, what if Jack was wrong? Swallowing thickly, Skye said, “I’m pregnant.”

Albert’s eyes widened. “You… pregnant?”

Skye nodded, not meeting his eyes. “I went to the doctor today, because I’ve been so sick lately, and he said that I’m about a month and a half along,” she said.  
When Albert remained silent, Skye finally looked up. Albert was staring at her, love and adoration in his brown eyes. His mouth was open in a wide smile.

“Seriously? You’re seriously pregnant?” he asked. “We’re going to have a baby?!”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Skye confirmed, watching him wearily.

“Oh my God, Skye! That’s amazing! We’re going to be parents!” Albert exclaimed. The redhead wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her tightly into him. His hand went flat against her still-flat stomach. “There’s a life in there!”

Skye let out a laugh, “You… You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad about this? Skye, this is great news!” Albert looked at her, excited but confused. “This is a good thing! Isn’t it?”

“I just thought… We’re only nineteen. I thought you wouldn’t want a baby this young,” Skye explained.

Albert’s eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah, we’re young, but, Skye, we’re married. We’ve been together since we were sixteen; I think your grandfather’s just happy that we didn’t have a kid before we got married!” he exclaimed, “Besides, this is our baby. Just because we didn’t plan this doesn’t mean that it isn’t a good thing. This kid is going to be so loved. Okay?” he prompted.

Skye nodded, unsure, “Okay.”

“Good,” Albert smiled, “Come on, we need to celebrate!” Albert pulled up his laughing wife, and spun her around before spinning her back into his arms. She giggled, “We’re having a baby, Skye. And it’s going to be the cutest baby in New York. No! The cutest baby in the world.”

Skye just giggled.


End file.
